5ª Temporada (TV)
center|370px A Quinta Temporada da série de televisão The Walking Dead, foi renovada pela AMC em 29 de Outubro de 2013 Walking Dead Renewed Fifth Season e estreiou no dia 12 de outubro de 2014. Sua estréia internacional na FOX ocorreu dois dias depois, em 14 de outubro de 2014. O quinto ano da série continuou na produção geral de Scott M. Gimple que tornou-se showrunner do programa na temporada anterior. The Walking Dead Renewed for Season 5, Scott M. Gimpler to Return Showrunner. (em inglês) TV.Line As filmagens da temporada começaram em 5 de maio de 2014, e terminaram em 22 de novembro de 2014. Quando conseguem escapar de Terminus, lugar onde foram enganados e aprisionadores por um terrível grupo de canibais sobreviventes ao apocalipse, o grupo de Rick logo precisa comandar duas missões, resgatar Beth em um hospital em Atlanta, onde está aprisionada, e levar Eugene Porter até Washington. Infelizmente, ambas as missões dão erradas, e o grupo acaba ficando sem rumo novamente, e finalmente encontram uma comunidade chamada Alexandria, aos arredores de Washington. Nesta temporada, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson e Andrew J. West, que interpretam o Eugene, a Rosita Espinosa, Tara Chambler e Gareth, foram promovidos a regulares da série para a temporada. 'Walking Dead' Prometes Trio Regulars to Series for Season 5. (em inglês) The Hollywood Reporter. Além disso, personagens notáveis dos cômicos são introduzidos, incluindo o padre Gabriel Stokes, os caçadores canibais de Terminus, Aaron, Jessie Anderson e entre outros. A temporada também marca o retorno do Morgan Jones, que foi visto pela última vez no episódio da terceira temporada, "Clear". O episódio de estréia, "No Sanctuary", ultrapassou vários registros e alcançou uma audiência de 17,3 milhões em sua primeira transmissão tornando a série mais uma vez, a série dramática mais assistida na história de uma TV cabo. A quinta temporada estreou com um total de 17.30 milhões de espectadores. Walking Dead Br A quinta temporada também recebeu aclamação da crítica e foi indicada para vários prémios entre um deles o Screen Actors Guild Awards e o Saturn Awards. Sinopse Oficial |-|PARTE UM= A quarta temporada de The Walking Dead terminou com Rick e o grupo em grande desvantagem de armas, números e trancados em um vagão de trem à espera de um destino sombrio. A quinta temporada começa logo depois. O que se segue é uma história que tece os verdadeiros motivos do povo de Terminus com a perspectiva esperançosa de uma cura em Washington, DC, o destino dos membros perdidos do grupo, bem como novos cenários, novos conflitos e novos obstáculos para manter o grupo unido e permanecer vivo. As histórias serão divididas em cruzadas. Os personagens encontrarão amor e ódio. Paz e conflitos. Alegria e terror e, na busca de encontrar um lugar seguro e permanente para chamar de lar, uma pergunta os perseguirá. Depois de tudo o que viram, tudo o que fizeram, tudo o que sacrificaram, perderam e mantiveram, não importando o custo... Quem eles se tornaram? |-|PARTE DOIS= 'Parte 2' Após os trágicos acontecimentos do final da meia temporada - bem como a perda da possibilidade de uma cura em Washington, D.C. - o grupo de sobreviventes de Rick Grimes está na estrada, sobrevivendo dia após dia e tentando manter sua humanidade que está esmagada e sua esperança que está diminuída. Despojados de segurança e sem uma direção para o futuro, alguns do grupo estão perto de seu ponto de ruptura, alguns são endurecidos e frios, e alguns simplesmente tentam se apegar ao pouco que lhes resta. Embora eles ainda estejam respirando, a linha entre o grupo de Rick e os mortos está começando a se confundir. Poderia haver algo neste momento que os traz de volta à vida? Episódios Elenco thumb|right|320px A quinta temporada apresenta 17 atores regulares da série, com 10 atores em destaque nos créditos de abertura, e sete creditados em "também estrelando". Michael Cudlitz, que interpreta o sargento, Abraham Ford, foi adicionado nos créditos de abertura junto com Emily Kinney e Chad L. Coleman. Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Alanna Masterson, e Andrew J. West, foram promovidos a regulares da série após serem recorrentes na temporada anterior, sendo colocados no elenco de "também estrelando" enquanto Seth Gilliam que retrata Gabriel Stokes junta-se a eles como regular também. 'Estrelando' ;Elenco Regular *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes (14/16) *Norman Reedus como Daryl Diaxon (14/16) *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee (14/16) *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene (13/16) *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes (12/16) *Danai Gurira como Michonne (12/16) *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier (14/16) *Michael Cudlitz como Abraham Ford (13/16) *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene (5/16) *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams (8/16) 'Também Estrelando' ;Ainda Regular *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams (12/16) *Lawrence Gilliard, Jr como Bob Stookey (4/16) *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter (12/16) *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa (14/16) *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler (12/16) *Seth Gilliam como Gabriel Stokes (10/16) *Andrew J. West como Gareth (3/16) ;Elenco Recorrente *Tyler James Williams como Noah (10/16) *Ross Marquand como Aaron (6/16) *Tovah Feldshuh como Deanna Monroe (5/16) *Alexandra Breckenridge como Jessie Anderson (5/16) *Daniel Bonjour como Aiden Monroe *Austin Nichols como Spencer Monroe *Chris Coy como Martin (4/16) *Jason Douglas como Tobin (4/16) *Austin Abrams como Ron Anderon (3/16) *Christine Woods como Dawn Lerner (3/16) *Erik Jensen como Steven Edwards (3/16) *Maximiliano Hermandez como Bob Lamson (2/16) ;Participação Especial *Denise Crosby como Mary (1/16) *Tate Ellington como Alex (1/16) *Robin Lord Taylor como Sam (1/16) *Keisha Castle-Hughes como Joan (1/16) *Cullen Moss como Gorman (1/16) *David Morrissey como O Governador (1/16) *Brighton Sharbino como Lizzie Samuels (1/16) *Kyla Kenedy como Mika Samuels (1/16) ;Elenco de Apoio *Corey Brill como Pete Anderson (5/16) *Michael Traynor como Nicholas (4/16) *Ricky Wayne como Oficial O'Donnell (4/16) *Maior Dodson como Sam Anderson (4/16) *Steve Coulter como Reg Monroe (4/16) *Jordan Woods-Ronbinson como Eric Raleigh (4/16) *Ann Mahoney como Olivia (3/16) *Elijah Marcano como Mikey (3/16) *Teri Wyble como Oficial Shepherd (3/16) *Benjamin Papac como Albert (2/16) *April Billingsley como Theresa (2/16) *Travis Young como Greg (2/16) *Chris Burns como Mike (2/16) *Katelyn Nacon como Enid (2/16) *David Marshall Silverman como Kent (2/16) *Tiffany Morgan como Erin (2/16) *Ted Huckabee como Bruce (2/16) *Dahlia Legault como Francine (2/16) *Marc Gowan como Percy (2/16) *Christopher Matthew Cook como Oficial Licari (2/16) *Rico Ball como Oficial Franco (2/16) *Kyle Claments como Oficial McGinley (2/16) *Susie Spear Purcell como Shelly Neudermeyer (1/16) *Andrea Moore como Ellen Ford (1/16) *Owen Harn como Homem Enlouquecido (1/16) *Nelson Bonilla como Guarda de Terminus (1/16) *Justice Leak como Açougueiro 1 (1/16) *Adam Boyer como Açougueiro 2 (1/16) *Anissa Matlock como Mulher do Vagão (1/16) *Mandi Christine Kerr como Mãe #1 (1/16) *Maia Moss-Fife como Mulher #1 (1/16) *Jason Alexander Davis como Homem do Poncho Vermelho (1/16) ;Não Creditados *Charlotte & Clara Ward como Judith Grimes (12/16) *Sammy Hadid como Oficial Alvarado (4/16) *Lennie James como Morgan Jones (3/16) *Amber Dawn Fox como Oficial Bello (2/16) *Jarod Thompson como Oficial Tanaka (2/16) *Timothy Scott como Gavin Trevitt (1/16) *Drake Ethan Light como A.J. Ford (1/16) *Desconhecido como Becca Ford (1/16) *Curtis Jackson como Bob Miller (1/160 *Helen Jackson como Natalie Miller (1/16) *Lucas Bryant como Hanson (1/16) *Desconhecido como Cynthia (1/16) *Desconhecido como Jeffries (1/16) Trailers e Teasers The Walking Dead l Comic Con Trailer Temporada 5 l Canal FOX| Trailer Oficial Trailer U2 Will For Survival The Walking Dead Season 5 Premiere|Teaser U2 "For Survival" The Walking Dead - Season 5 Trailer "Surviving Together" AMC HD 5ª Temporada| Teaser "Surviving Together" Imagens Promocionais Walking-dead-Rick-character-magazine-issues-02.jpg Walking-dead-Daryl-character-magazine-issues-04.jpg Walking-dead-Michonne-character-magazine-issues-03.jpg Walking-dead-GlennMaggie-character-magazine-issues-01.jpg RickPromo5.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_07.jpg DarylPromo5.jpg CarolPromo5.jpg Carol&DarylPromo5.jpg GlennPromo5.jpg MaggiePromo5.jpg Tyreese&SashaPromo5.jpg MichonnePromo5.jpg AbrahamPromo5.jpg RickPromo5-6.jpg RickPromo5-8.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_06.jpg RickPromo5-5.jpg PromocionalTWDT5_05.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_03.jpg RickPromo5-2.jpg RickPromo5-4.jpg RickPromo5-3.jpg Rick_Promocional_Terminus_T5_02.jpg PromotionalWalkersT51.jpg PromotionalWalkersT52.jpg Rick5.jpg Carl5.jpg Michonne5.jpg Daryl5.jpg Carol5.jpg Glenn5.jpg Maggie5.jpg Beth5.jpg Tyreese5.jpg Sasha5.jpg Bob5.jpg Abraham5.jpg Rosita5.jpg Eugene5.jpg Tara5.jpg Gareth5.jpg The-walking-dead-season506.jpg The-walking-dead-season50010.jpg The-walking-dead-season503.jpg The-walking-dead-season500.jpg The-walking-dead-season502.jpg The-walking-dead-season50112.jpg The-walking-dead-season501.jpg The-walking-dead-season504.jpg 359px-RICK.png 359px-CARL.png 359px-MICHONNE.png 359px-DARYL.png 358px-CAROL.png 359px-GLENN.png 359px-MAGGIE.png 359px-ABRAHAM.png 359px-ROSITA.png 359px-EUGENE.png 359px-TARA.png 359px-TYREESE.png 359px-SASHA.png Walker_Season_5.jpg PromoWalkerT5.jpg RickS5.jpg BwJHASbIEAEKoi_.jpg_large.jpg Michonne_EW_Photoshop.jpg Daryl_EW_photoshop.jpg Walking-Dead-Cast-EW-T5.jpg Michonne-T5.jpg Daryl-Dixon-T5.jpg Walkers_EW_Cover.jpg Rick-Grimes_S5EW.jpg Rick_5B02.jpg Rick_5B.jpg Daryl_5B.jpg Glenn_5b02.jpg Glenn_5b.jpg GlennT5.png Steven-Yeun-steven-yeun-39006784-500-700.jpg 10-TWD.jpg Maggie Greene T5.png Michonne_5B.jpg Michonne_5B02.jpg Daryl_5B02.jpg RickPromo5-7.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-rick-lincoln-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-glenn-sasha-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-glenn-yeun-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-michonne-gurira-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-abraham-cudlitz-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-5-b-eugene-mcdermitt-fog-935.jpg The-walking-dead-hunt-or-be-hunted-02.jpg Promocional season 5 poster.jpg 10888871 1132324023460421 4363953320297246256 n.png Curiosidades *Esta temporada é baseada na viagem para Washington, D.C. e a chegada do grupo na Zona Segura de Alexandria. *A partir desta temporada Emily Kinney e Chad Coleman ganharam um lugar nos créditos de abertura da série, tendo feito parte do elenco regular na temporada anterior. Porém, seus nomes são tirados dos créditos após a morte de seus personagens nos episódios, "Coda" e "What Happened and What's Going On". *Esta temporada apresenta uma nova sequência de abertura com quadros atualizados. A última atualização havia ocorrido na terceira temporada. *Esta é a última temporada em que Emily Kinney, Chad Coleman e Lawrence Gilliard Jr. fazem parte do elenco regular. *Lennie James retorna como Morgan Jones nesta temporada. **Esta é a primeira temporada em que o ator aparece em mais de um episódio. *Esta temporada introduz vários personagens dos quadrinhos como, o padre Gabriel Stokes incluindo os canibais Greg, Mike, Albert e Theresa, e também tem a introdução de Pete Anderson, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson Olivia, Tobin e Spencer Monroe. *Curiosamente os títulos dos últimos 5 episódios fazem parte do discurso dito por Dale no final de Vatos na 1ª Temporada: "I give it you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it". *Esta é a segunda temporada (depois da 2ª), em que nenhum dos títulos dos episódios é baseado em um volume da histórias em quadrinhos. Referências Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 5 Episodes (em ingles) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (5ª temporada). Página na Wikipédia em português. 3. The Walking Dead (season 5). Página na Wikipédia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série de TV Original